Kingdom of Aquileia
}} Lore Battle of the Three Kings Little of Aquileia's history before the 8th century is known, beyond it being one of the oldest civilizations on the continent, existing long before the birth of the Griffonian Empire. In the early 700s, Grover I defeated the Kings of both Aquileia and Wingbardy, unifying the major powers of the continent under the Griffonian Empire, with Imperator Grover I at its head. The Aquileian Kingdom In 964 ALB, Emperor Grover IV dies of a stroke, giving the throne to a young, inexperienced, ten-years-old Grover V, a regency was then established to rule over the Griffonian Empire. In 971 ALB, Wingbardy became the first nation to officially secede from the Empire, beginning the empire's collapse. In Aquileia followed soon after. Aquileia was established as a Kingdom by King Gerad Discret. Much of the land was given to his vassals, all relatives or close friends. Initially stable, the Kingdom quickly groaned under unrest, debt, and famine. The First Revolution In 980, in the wake of the Griffonian Revolution, griffons disgruntled with the ruling Discret dynasty, which had since declared its independence from the crumbling empire, launched an uprising aimed at ousting the king from power. To the surprise of many, it succeeded, and for five years, Aquileia was a republic under the leadership of Théodore Vérany. Life under the Republic largely improved as famine gradually decreased and the economy stabilised. Griffons today talk fondly of this "Golden Age" The Reign of Terror However, in 985, a group of monarchist officers and nobles led by Maréchal Albert Berthelotlaunched a counter-revolution which quickly defeated the republican resistance and returned the Discrets to the throne of Aquileia. What followed was later called the Reign of Terror - a wide reaching purge of republican and democratic sympathisers. Some managed to escape to various foreign countries, including Equestria. With the rule of King Moriset Discret still shaky, and most of the country opposed to his rule, the monarchist government had no choice but to maintain some of the newly gained rights and freedoms of the common griffon. In order to bring the Kingdom under control, the King granted more autonomy to the duchies and counties of Aquileia, placing his relatives in charge. A Second Revolution? Today, the King sits uneasy on his throne. The republican spirit lives on throughout the country and the King only weakly controls his vassals. The country sits on a knife edge, with various factions fighting for the outcome. Revolutionary Factions With various parties and groups forming an uneasy alliance against the monarchy, two main factions have came out as the leaders of the movement. The first one is an urban based, liberal Front des Jeunes Aquileia (Young Aquileia Front) headed by a veteran of the first revolution, Théodore Vérany. The second party is the communist Partie Aquileian Travailleurs (Aquileilan Worker’s Party) It is split into two factions * the moderate faction lead by Cécile Gaudreau, wanting to implement a socialist welfare state with a mixed economy; * and the radical faction headed by Victor Allard - having fought in the Stalliongradian revolution, his ideology has been shaped by the thoughts of Steel Stallion and Sinister Serov, and he is determined to rapidly build a strong state in order to deal with the reactionaries once and for all. Monarchist Factions The strongest monarchist is of course, The King himself, Moriset Discret. ''Although he only weakly controls the country, that is more than can be said for anyone else, and he has a loyal core of supporters. But perhaps most importantly, he is willing to implement a Second Reign of Terror if needed. But in this modern era of rising nationalism, the King could seek allies with the '''Mouvement Patriote d'Aquileia' (Movement of Aquilelian Patriots), ''a fiercely anti-communist and nationalist group with a paramilitary army, ''Garde d'Aquileia. ''It is led by ''Marshal Léonard Rodier, who by all accounts is a very dangerous griffon. Gameplay and Strategy Starting Situation Aquileia starts as a regional power, with a very modest industry, totaling only 11, with a relatively small ponypower pool of only 56 griffons, and standing army of 8 divisions, though very well trained and experienced in combat, most notably, the Knights. The Aquileian Navy is small, only made of 6 ships, including one Battlecruiser, along with a 0small air force of 60 planes on par with those of the Griffonian Empire and of Wingbardy. Though, by annexing its vassals, Aquileia can quickly become an industrial power, reaching 34 factories without additional buildings being built. The tech Aquileia possesses is also weak, barely having anything more than the regular infantry & support equipment and artillery, along with the earliest planes possible. Threats and Opportunities * Griffonian Empire - 'A dangerous threat to the Aquileian nation, the Griffonian Empire can outmatch Aquileia in almost any way, the best course of action would be going down the Revolution path and then Harmonic one, forming an Entente against the growing Empire, or one would need to act very early, though with very crude technology, to defeat Griffonia. * '''New Mareland - ' New Mareland can either become an ally, or an enemy of Aquileia depending on their paths, though one would require the New Mareland player/AI to go with independence and then Jet Set winning the elections, even then, it would have three choices, either joining the River Federation, Aquileia's faction, or their own way. Otherwise, New Mareland can also wage war against Aquileia by going Non-Aligned, Fascist, or Communist. * '''Wingbardy - '''Stronger than Aquileia in any way at the start of the game, Wingbardy possesses a faction right on the Aquileian borders, allowing easy access for an invasion, Wingbardy has the choice to wage war against Aquileia by going down the communist path. * '''Minors - '''Minor nations such as Greifwald or the Sunstriker Clan could pose a threat to Aquileia is let growing too much,as most of them have focuses permitting them to invade Aquileia, though it could possibly be advantageous for Aquileia as some minors have the choice to cooperate with Aquileia. Revolutionary Route '''NOT FINISHED - PLEASE CONTRIBUTE! Monarchist Route NOT FINISHED - PLEASE CONTRIBUTE! National Focus The Aquileian Focus Tree allows the player to go down two primary paths: to Fight for Aquileia (keeping the monarchy) or Fight for your Freedom (having a second Revolution), the former leads you down to choices where you decide which of your vassals you need to prioritize, two of the four vassals you currently hold are often rebelling once you choose their counterparts over them, it's recommended to be prepared to fight whoever revolts. Going down even further allows the player to choose either the King (Non-Aligned) or the Maréchal (Fascist) as head of state, the former is simpler and easier, though the latter, being longer, offers more bonuses in the form of national spirits, though both still allow the player to expand Aquileia and invade neighboring nations to the east and north. The second choice (Fight for your Freedom) allows the player to organize a revolution against the monarchy of King Moriset Discret, it is arguably the best course of action but requires some skill to fare against the combined arms of the four vassals that would lead the fight against a new Republican Aquileia. After having the vassals being dealt with and annexing/puppeting them, the player can hold elections for three major parties: the Radicals, the Moderates, or Democracy, the formers being Communist and the latter Harmonic. The Radicals allow the player to gain bonuses and expand the nation even further into its neighbors, even giving it a war focus against the Griffonian Empire. The Moderates only allow the development of the nation, along with bonuses and the choice to expand into closer neighbors, though no majors are affected by this. The Democratic choice gives the player the choice to create a Harmonic nation, rewarded by bonuses, and cores and war goals on neighbors, one is also allowed to create a faction called the Entente, where they can invite the Skyfall Federation and the Griffonian Republic to wage war against the Griffonian Empire. Technology Politics National spirits Leaders |Non-Aligned |Discret Family |Kingdom of Aquileia | |- |'Princess Vivienne Discret' |Non-Aligned |Discret Family |Kingdom of Aquileia | |- |'Théodore Vérany' |Harmony |Front des Jeunes Aquileia |Aquileian Republic |'National Hero' Daily Political Power Cost: -0.10 Stability: +5% |- |'Cécile Gaudreau' |Communist |Partie Aquileian Travailleurs (Modere) |Aquileian Republic |'Harmonist Sympathies' Acceptance of Harmonic Diplomacy: +70 Compassionate Gentleman Improve relations opinion: +15% |- |'Victor Allard' |Communist |Partie Aquileian Travailleurs (Radicales) |Aquileian Republic |'Sociopathic Bureaucrat' Political Power Gain: -10% Consumer Goods: -5% |- |'Léonard Rodier' |Fascist |Mouvement Patriote d'Aquileia |Kingdom of Aquileia |'The Marechal'AI Focus on Offense: +50% Political Power Gain: +10% Division Recovery Rate: +5% Army Experience Gain: +0.05 daily |} Staff and Designers Political Advisers Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Material Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Economy Laws Industry Resources Military Military Forces Military Staff Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Air Force Military High Command __FORCETOC__ Category:Countries